Same Band, Another Song
by LitJunkie
Summary: Corny, I know but It's another twisted version of Teach Me Tonight Please RR and tell me if i should continue
1. Crush On You

Same Band - Another Song   
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * *   
Corny, I know but It's another twisted version of "Teach Me Tonight"   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them nor the original part of the script I used in the beginning of this story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Evening, Diner  
  
  
RORY: So, are you ready to start?   
  
JESS: Yes, I am.   
  
RORY: Where are your books?   
  
JESS: Huh, I don't know.   
  
RORY: How are we gonna study without your books?   
  
JESS: I guess we can't. Too bad. So, what now - movie?   
  
RORY: Get your books.   
  
JESS: The cat ate 'em.   
  
RORY: Get your books or I'm going home.   
  
JESS: Wait there. ]does magic trick[   
  
  
Cut To The Diner Later That Night   
  
JESS: Pick a card. [Rory throws the whole deck on the floor] Huh, well, that just made the trick a little bit harder.   
  
RORY: Jess, focus.   
  
JESS: Where's Dean tonight?   
  
RORY: We just went over this. There's no way you already forgot it.   
  
JESS: Work?   
  
RORY: No, he doesn't. He's visiting his grandmother.   
  
JESS: Where?   
  
RORY: Chicago.   
  
JESS: So he doesn't know.   
  
RORY: It wouldn't matter.   
  
JESS: So you'll tell him when he gets back?   
  
RORY: We're studying.   
  
JESS: You're studying, I'm prying into your personal life.   
  
RORY: I'm here to help you study. Now, if you want me to go, I'll go, but if I'm going to stay, then you will stop distracting me and start paying attention, understand?   
  
JESS: I understand.   
  
RORY: Good. And yes, I would like to borrow it, thank you very much. Now open your book.   
  
  
Cut To Diner Later That Night   
  
[Jess finishes writing something on a notepad, then hands it to Rory]  
  
JESS: Done.   
  
RORY: This isn't Shakespeare.   
  
JESS: It's not?   
  
RORY: It's the words to a Clash song.   
  
JESS: Ah, now, but which Clash song?   
  
RORY: Hey, I'm not the one being tested right now.   
  
JESS: Read it.  
  
RORY: Jess.   
  
JESS: just read it..   
  
RORY: You know you're really starting to. . .   
  
JESS: Please read it   
  
RORY: Ok   
  
JESS: I'll be right back   
  
]Rory starts to read the lyrics[  
  
THE CLASH LYRICS / "1-2 Crush on You"  
*************************************  
  
standing in a queue of a school canteen  
guys on the corner they were laughin' at me  
but i don't mind if they see it all  
you know i gotta come clean  
i gotta come clean  
i got a crush on you  
  
my mind don't need it but my body do  
a little bit of loving and attention for you  
although we're only strangers  
they don't need to know  
i gotta cum clean, i gotta cum clean  
ooh, i got a crush on you  
  
i wanna get serious right away  
1-2, i got a crush on you  
what you doin' today or any other day?  
1-2, i got a crush on you  
just one look and i go insane  
1-2, i got a crush on you  
  
your daddy never comes to get you  
`cos lives so far away  
but his i-talian chauffeur shows up every day  
but i'll get you in the corner, i'll get you all  
alone  
i gotta cum clean, i gotta come clean  
  
i got a crush on you  
  
1-2, i got a crush on you  
1-2, i got a crush on you  
1-2, i got a crush on you  
i said 1-2  
i got a crush on you  
  
why should i get a crush on you?  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
[RORY feels her pulse starting to rise and her head feels hot - she's blushing]  
'what does it mean??' she's thinking  
'could it be what I think?'  
'would it?'  
  
RORY: Jess..  
  
RORY: Why would you even agree to this studying thing in the first place?   
  
JESS: Because Luke said I had to.   
  
RORY: You've never done anything because someone said you had to.   
  
JESS: Maybe I wanted to  
  
RORY: What do you mean?  
  
JESS: Yeah, well. . .hey, do you wanna get outta here?   
  
RORY: What?   
  
JESS: I'm sick of studying.   
  
RORY: Ah, Jess, why did you show me this song?  
  
JESS: Did you like it? The song I mean..  
  
RORY: I asked first  
  
JESS: Ah, I just wanted to  
  
RORY: Ah, Jess   
  
JESS: Yeah?  
  
RORY: Did you really mean it?  
  
]Jess stares at Rory for a few long seconds, then lowers his head [  
JESS: Yeah.  
  
RORY: Oh, ]blushes even harder[  
  
JESS: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you  
  
JESS: I know that you've got Dean and all.. It's just that I had to tell you.  
  
JESS: You know, back in N.Y I've been with a lot of girls, but I never felt like that.   
  
JESS: Be honest Rory. Can't you feel it too?  
  
]Looks in Jess' eyes, totally red..[  
RORY: Ah, I think.... Maybe..I don't know what I feel. I...I'm supposed to love Dean.   
  
JESS: But do you? Really?   
  
RORY: I don't know  
  
RORY: Dean is the only boy I've ever kissed, my first boyfriend. He loves me.  
  
  
  
RORY: I'm so confused.   
  
  
JESS: why?  
  
  
RORY [mumbles almost silently]: 'cause every time I see you I feel a twinge in my stomach  
  
RORY [even quieter now]: ...And every time you accidentaly touch me, I feel something unfamiliar, that I shouldn't feel.   
  
[Jess touches her hand lightly[  
JESS [In a soft voice]: What do you feel now Rory?  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Well, What do you think? Should I continue this or is it too corny? Please R/R   
  
TBC Maybe? ;D 


	2. Major Goose Bumps

Same Band - Another Song   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Thanks for all of you who encouraged me to continue this...   
  
About the extensive use of the original script in the first chapter - it was just required to give the story its frame, but from now on.. I promise you it's all my twisted imagination.  
  
helpful hand - thank you for your comment.. You're right of course, I didn't notice my mistake, It was not intentional, just written in the heat of the moment.. I was on a roll - I'll correct it later, but meanwhile let's just say she said: "the first boy" instead of "only boy" I guess that's what I meant subconsciously.. ;D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them nor the original part of the script I used in the beginning of this story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2 - Major Goose Bumps  
  
  
Evening, Diner  
  
  
Jess touched Rory's hand lightly.  
JESS [In a soft voice]: What do you feel now Rory?  
  
Rory's heart was racing , she could feel the hair on her hand stand, as a shudder went through her body. Letting out a deep breath, she opened her eyes and looked at Jess' palm, fascinated with it. She never noticed his hands before. 'He has good hands' Rory thought to herself 'Strong yet gentle'. 'I never paid much attention to Dean's hands.. ' the thought flicked her mind, but she quickly pushed it away and concentrated on the intoxicating feeling.  
  
  
She couldn't bring herself to look at Jess' eyes yet.  
  
RORY: Goose Bumps, I feel Major Goose Bumps...  
  
*Rory is still sitting, Jess standing behind her*  
  
Slowly, Jess' hand climbed Rory's arm length, lightly stroking all the way, up to her shoulder. Rory closed her eyes, trying to calm her breath, and savore the feeling. It was all new to her. Yeah, she had a boyfriend, and Yeah he touched her too, but his touch has never caused her heart to pound so hard And his touch also never felt so electrifying to her.  
  
'He only touched my arm'   
  
'It feels like Heaven'  
  
'Wonder what Hell feels like...'   
  
  
Jess' other hand now joined his exploration. He gently portrayed her outlines with his fingertips, leaving an imaginary burning route behind them.  
  
JESS: Look at me Rory, I want to see your face  
  
JESS: Please.. he almost pleaded her   
  
Rory, still quite flushed, took a deep breath and slowly turned her head towards him, still not looking up.  
  
RORY: It feels good, but I feel bad that It feels so good   
  
RORY: I'm not making much sense, am I?  
  
JESS: I never expected any other reaction from you Rory. You're a good person and unlike most, you have a big heart and conscience. That's part of you're magic Rory and I'm happy that's who you are. I believe I never met someone as genuine and optimistic as you are. You're probably the only person in this town that even consideres me worthy as a humen being, The one who gave me a chance and never judged me from the first moment. So yes, you are making sense to me.   
  
RORY: Would you think less of me If I didn't feel so bad now?  
  
  
JESS: Rory.. he said in an affectionate voice   
  
JESS: I'd consider myself lucky 


	3. Welcome To My Hell

Same Band - Another Song   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Thanks for all of you who encouraged me to continue this...   
  
Hope you'll like it Please Review...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them nor the original part of the script I used in the beginning of this story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 3 - Welcome To My Hell  
  
  
  
RORY: Would you think less of me If I didn't feel so bad now?  
  
JESS: Rory.. he said in an affectionate voice   
  
JESS: I'd consider myself lucky  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
RORY: Well, I don't.  
  
RORY: I mean.. I don't feel bad.  
  
JESS: Good..That's good.. He said, relief obvious on his voice  
  
Rory finally found the courage to face him. She got up, pushed her chair under the table and turned towards Jess.  
  
JESS: I never want to make you feel bad again  
  
RORY: Trust me, you don't have that effect on me..  
  
JESS: I'm glad to know that, he said as he took a step forward, closer to her.  
  
They stood there, facing each other for a moment, their faces mere centimeters away, studying each other closely. Jess was able to smell a hint of her perfume mixed with a tinge of soap around her. It was Rory smell. He liked it. He closed his eyes for a moment and memorized it.  
  
To Rory, Jess' scent was a mixture of cologne, leather and old books. Good blend, she decided. Very.. "Bad boy intelligent". She moved her gaze up to his eyes and saw that they were closed. She wasn't sure how it happened exactly, but a fracture of a second later, her lips caressed his in a passionate kiss.   
  
Jess wasn't resisting. As soon as he felt her mouth on his, he willingly responded to her demanding lips. Seconds later he deepened the kiss, getting lost in her sweet mouth. As he did that, he also moved closer to her, linking his body to hers.   
Jess' hands started to travel all over Rory's body, making her quiver to his touch. His body was pressed to hers now and Rory could clearly feel his arousal.   
  
'So this is how hell feels like..' Rory answered herself, a little smile appearing on her lips.  
  
Jess was tenderly kissing her neck now, his hands feeling her bare skin under the rim of her top.   
  
'I think I like hell'  
  
After he felt that he had thoroughly explored her neckline, his mouth stared wandering down, spreading little kisses along his journey. Rory felt little stings all over her body, as his mouth eventually stopped right over her breast, lightly caressing it over her top's fabric. Then, his hands began to gradually advance up her torso. As his hands joined his mouth over her breast, Rory felt a current moving down her spine, descending right to her center.  
  
'Definitely hell'   
'Sure feels as hot here'   
  
Feeling herself heated, Rory moved her hands towards the tip of Jess' shirt and started to lightly pull it, signaling him what she wanted.   
  
Jess stopped his actions abruptly, making Rory momentarily disappointed, but then, taking her hand in his he locked eyes with her and whispered into her ear in a lustful voice 'Care to join me, teach?'  
  
And she followed him. But instead of feeling bad about it as she assumed she will, all she could feel was a great sense of need and expectation.  
  
'It feels so right'  
  
She never saw his room before. It sure looked Jess alike. Dozens of Cd's, a few dark bands' posters, and loads and loads of books scattered all around. To her pleasant surprise the room was quite clean and tidy (well, except of the books).  
  
Jess watched her carefully observing his room and then offered 'music?'  
Not waiting for her answer he turned to his stash and scanned it in hope of finding something less raging than his usual music of choice.  
  
Rory watched him with an intent look, curious about his selection.  
  
As the music started playing, Recognition brought a smile to her face. It was "My Little Corner Of The World" by Yo La Tengo.  
  
Jess turned back to her, his eyes darkened with desire, and took her hand in his. 'Rory' he softly whispered her name. Her eyes reflected his. She took a step forward towards him and together, they moved in the direction of his bed.  
  
They stopped right in front of it and Jess turned to face Rory. The tension in the air was heavy and an awkward moment threatened to appear.   
  
Jess took the role of lightening the atmosphere.  
  
He winked her in a mischievous way and suggestively asked her 'Maybe I can return a favor?'   
'Teach you some things in exchange for your time..'  
  
Rory's eyes widen as a reaction to his seductive proposal, but after a short pause she mastered an appropriate response.   
  
'Yah, I do lack in that field...'  
  
'A few lessons might be a splendid idea..' She teased him  
  
  
  
'Well, practice makes perfect' He playfully countered as he lightly pushed her onto his bed.   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I added the lyrics to "Mt Little Corner.." in case anyone was wondering about it ;D  
  
Yo La Tengo - My Little Corner Of The World  
  
Come along with me to my little corner of the world  
Dream a little dream in my little corner of the world  
You'll soon forget that there's any other place  
Tonight, my love, we'll share a sweet embrace  
  
And if you care to stay in my little corner of the world  
We could hide away in my little corner of the world  
I always knew that I'd find someone like you  
So welcome to my little corner of the world  
  
And if you care to stay in our little corner of the world  
We could hide away in our little corner of the world  
We always knew that we'd find someone like you  
So welcome to our little corner of the world 


End file.
